Bismoth
Bismoth is a one-man raw black metal project, going by the self-proclaimed genre of Raw Ecclesiastical HighVeld Black Metal, based out of Johannesburg, Gauteng, South Africa, based on the continent of Africa. The project was formed by Jethro de Beer, who has also performed with Begotten Plagues, Ithiel, Timōrātus, Be Not Betrayed, and Unbegotten. History Bismoth began in 2012, formed by Jethro de Beer out of Johannesburg, Gauteng in South Africa. That same year, a two-track demo was released, one track being "GOD Forgives","Bismoth". Reverbnation. Retrieved on August 12, 2019. before the project went on a hiatus of sorts. In 2018, de Beer picked the project up again and released an EP titled The Road, which was released independently.thrashboy (February 5, 2018). "One-Man Black Metal Band 'Bismoth' Drops 2 Track Demo "The Road", Available for Free Download". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on August 12, 2019. Following the EP's release, the project recorded and released Psalmic Peace, their debut album.thrashboy (June 4, 2018). "South African Raw Black Metal Project 'Bismoth' Releases "Psalmic Peace" Album, Available for Free Download". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on August 12, 2019. The album received good reviews, with The Metal Resource writing "When birdsong shares guitar melody, I usually become weary. Often, my sense is that a sample was gleaned from a library and used as a filler but here, on “Perfect Peace”, its inclusion makes sense. What would be neat is if the ambiance were local (as in South African), but only the composer could reveal that. Too soon the seven songs on this debut release are over. It is an album that I will return to for its mood and intensity, and for its passionate interpretation of Psalms.", giving the album a 9 out of 10 rating.Karakul (July 4, 2018). "Bismoth - "Psalmic Peace"". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on August 12, 2019. The album was also an honorable mention in The Bearded Dragon's Metal blog, alongside Taking the Head of Goliath, Cruentis, Enoch, and Fit for a King.Beard, Mace (December 31, 2018). "Top 10 of 2018". The Bearded Dragon's Blog. Retrieved on August 12, 2019. Around a year later, it was announced that the project would be recording a split EP with Symphony of Heaven and Timōrātus, titled Body of Christ. The EP featured the theme of unity and family, which led to the bands all asking their friends to provide vocals for the songs. Bismoth asked his wife Rebekah, and friends Sam Morifi, Peter Ball (Those Who Endure, ex-Revulsed), and Benjamin Dohrmann (Unbegotten) to contribute to one of the band's two tracks. The EP received stellar reviews. Metal Tavern Radio Podcast gave the album a 9 out of 10 review, stating "The collaboration is done really well here and for those who can think outside the box when it comes to Christian metal you will leave the record very pleased".Dj Anubis (March 13, 2019). "Symphony of Heaven. Bismoth, Timoratus - Body of Christ (Split) (2019)." Metal Tavern Radio Podcast. Retrieved on August 12, 2019. Pure Grain Audio reviewed the album, stating "Overall, the Body Of Christ three-way split is a solid offering and one that folks who like their metal loud, angry and at times blackened should check out."Moore, Bruce (March 30, 2019). "Bismoth / Symphony of Heaven / TIMŌRĀTUS - "Body of Christ" [Split Review]". Pure Grain Audio. Retrieved on August 12, 2019. Metal Soliqouy and The Metal Resource reviewed the album as well, giving decent reviews."Split Review: Bismoth / Symphony of Heaven / TIMORATUS - Body of Christ". Metal Soliloquy. March 13, 2019. Retrieved on August 12, 2019.Sood, Ankit (April 1, 2019). "Bismoth, Timoratus and Symphony of Heaven - "Body of Christ" (split ep)". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on August 12, 2019. Members Current * Jethro T. "Flack" de Beer - Everything (2012-present) Session * Rebekah de Beer - Vocals (2019) * Sam Morifi - Vocals (2019) * Peter Ball - Vocals (2019) * Benjamin Dohrmann - Vocals (2019) Discography Studio albums * Psalmic Peace (2018) Demos * Demo (2012) EPs * The Road (2018) Splits * Body of Christ (2019; w/ Symphony of Heaven & Timōrātus) Singles * "Waters to Dust" (2018) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Raw Black Metal Bands Category:South African artists